¿Cúando Pasó?
by Kyara Athena
Summary: Oneshot de Trunks y Pan, si les gusta, eso es todo lo que necesitan saber.


Los Personajes no me pertenecen, ni recibo ningún beneficio económico con esta historia.

Diálogos y texto en general.

_Pensamientos._

(Cambio de narrador XD)

**Oneshot -** **¿Cuándo pasó?**

Pan / Trunks

_¿Cuándo empezó todo?_

_¿Cómo saberlo?... tantas aventuras, tantos problemas, tantas peleas..._

_¿Por qué al crecer todo se vuelve ridículamente difícil? Y..._

_¿Por qué es tan incómodo volar con vestido? V-V°_

Mi hermoso vestido rojo definitivamente no estaba diseñado para los vuelos a gran velocidad pero prefería mil veces esto a la otra opción...

Una vez cada... bueno... cada muchos años, se hacia una reunión en Capsule Corp, todos los "viejos amigos" se juntaban una vez mas desde Tenchin-han y Chaos hasta el abuelo Satán y Ubu, el problema era que la abuela Milk se empeñaba en ir en auto a esas reuniones para que "- Goku practicara -" pero...!Soy muy joven para morir!...

Es lo bueno de ser la única nieta de la abuela Milk, me concedió venir a Capsule Corp volando y debo recordar el agradecerle el no arriesgar mi vida de esa forma...

_... ya puedo ver la mansión de Bulma y Vegeta, se nota que les ha ido muy bien, Capsule Corp cada vez es mas grande y famosa por no decir multimillonaria... _

_...mmm ahora que veo mi reloj, creo que volé un poco mas rápido de lo que pensé, solo hice 15min. en llegar.._- dije para mi mientras mis zapatos tocaban el césped y trataba de arreglar mi vestido lo mejor que pude – Tal vez deba de dar una vuelta en lo que llegan los demás... -

– Me parece una gran idea, puedo acompañarte?

O n O no puede ser!!!!...

- Ho...la Trunks...

- Hola Pan, como has estado?, tiene mucho tiempo que no nos vemos...wow te ves preciosa! - ... _¿Por qué es tan diferente cuando estamos juntos ahora de cuando recolectamos las esferas del dragón junto con Goku en la nave espacial y viajamos por todo el universo?... es solo que no __puedo __entenderlo..._

– # - # en serio??? graaaciias – _genial!!, ahora mi cara combina con mi vestido..._ - tu...tu también te ves muy bien – en realidad el se veía estupendo con cualquier ropa , _(aunque tal vez sin ropa... [- u [- )_ bueno, el caso es que los pantalones negros, la camisa blanca y la chaqueta azul oscuro no solo le quedaban bien sino que enloquecerían a cualquier chica...

– Gracias, y tienes razón has llegado demasiado pronto pero, te parece si damos una vuelta? – lo decía mientras se elevaba y me miraba con una sonrisa juguetona como lo hacia hace años... – Vamos, a que no puedes alcanzarme!

– Ya no soy una niña!

Salió disparado por los cielos, solo pude sonreír y seguirle lo mas rápido que pude... Si no fuera porque el aire golpeaba mis oídos, podrá asegurar que le oí decir: "lo sé..."

Él no estaba volando demasiado rápido pero tenía razón... no podía alcanzarlo, estaba tan, tan... lejos y fuera de mi alcance de tantas formas, siempre había sido así y así seguiría siendo, no tenía caso crearme vanas ilusiones pero... me detuve de inmediato con lágrimas en los ojos. Él lo sintió, se detuvo a su vez y se acercó a mi despacio, despacio... me rompía el corazón su mirada desconcertada, no tenía idea de lo que sentía.

- ¿Qué te pasa, ¿Por qué lloras?, ¿a caso te ha entrado algo en los ojos?...

Vi sus ojos, en busca de algo que había muerto aún antes de ser concebido , tenía ganas de gritar, de gritar con tanta fuerza que dejara de existir, era mejor que vagar en un túnel oscuro y frío como en el que vivía desde hace ya mucho tiempo...

Todo se volvió rojo, sentía más poder del que había tenido en años o del que pudiera imaginar tener, la energía recorría mi cuerpo y no podría controlarla mucho tiempo, _no, no gritaría, no lloraría más, nunca más, solo me quedaba volar, volaría el resto de mi vida si era necesario, trataría de escapar de la realidad hasta perder toda conciencia y toda relación con el mundo y las personas que tanto me hacían sufrir..._

Y así lo hice..., emprendí el vuelo cada vez mas rápido, cada vez mas desesperado pero todo me seguía, sentimientos, ira, frustración, confusión, y... Trunks...

Se había convertido en super sayajin, me perseguía con determinación a pesar de que le llevaba ventaja, la distancia entre los dos disminuía, el miedo invadió mi ser pero no me hacía más veloz, no me pedía que me detuviera, solo susurraba mi nombre y eso lo hacía más doloroso...

- pan...pan...pan...pan..!!!!!PAAAN!!!!! - _deseaba llegar a su lado y averiguar que era lo que pasaba, porque sentía la necesidad de consolarla?, porque no podía soportar que sufriera? He ignorado un sentimiento por largo tiempo, con la idea de que no podía nunca nadie conocer lo que yo mismo no me podía permitir creer...era imposible..._ desaté toda mi energía, debía alcanzarla, tenía que saber si lo que temía era cierto, si yo la había lastimado por mi cobardía, por no confesar algo tan simple y grandioso...

- ¡Noooo! - Todo pasó demasiado rápido, cuando me di cuenta él ya estaba en frente de mi, el poder, toda la energía me abandonó por completo, su rostro se desvaneció en una espesa niebla que me cegaba, fui cayendo, cayendo envuelta en pesadillas y los temores reprimidos de la infancia, pero el mas horrible, el mas grande miedo que no tenía mucho de haber aparecido, el que me atormentaba últimamente hasta que me cansaba de llorar por las noches..._perderlo sin nunca haberlo tenido..._

– no Pan, despierta, despierta por favor... - alcancé a su cuerpo y la acomodé entre mis brazos, era cálido, todo en ella era cálido, pasional... pequeñas gotas cayeron y acariciaron suavemente nuestros rostros, pequeños diamantes líquidos que purificaba almas y esclarecen sentimientos... ya no tenía ninguna duda... quité el cabello que rozaba sus mejillas y vi como su gesto se suavizaba, ahora estaba tranquila cualquiera que fuera su pesadilla, había terminado.

...No me di cuenta antes, pero recorrimos bastante en poco tiempo, estábamos en los bosques del Norte, las altas montañas estaban completamente cubiertas por la nieve mas blanca y brillante que se pueda imaginar pero el bosque permanecía de un verde oscuro con altos pinos esparcidos a lo largo y ancho de todo el terreno, todo en aquel paisaje era bello e imponente, pero no tanto como la chica que llevaba en brazos...

No tenía caso llegar a Cápsul Corp con Pan en ese estado, tendría que dar confusas explicaciones que ni yo mismo podría entender. Por suerte ya había estado aquí antes y conozco una cueva poco húmeda donde puedo hacer una fogata en lo que despierta...

- ¿Dónde estoy, que pasó? OʌO - Trunks me observaba desde el otro lado de la... cueva... no recuerdo como llegué hasta aquí, mi vestido estaba estropeado y mojado, estaba recostada sobre lo que parecía la chaqueta azul de Tunks y se oía la lluvia ligera pero constante caer fuera, la fogata que estaba en el centro mantenía el calor y hacía danzar nuestras sombras contra los muros, la cabeza me da vueltas además de que me siento totalmente humillada... _pero su mirada... es distinta..._

– Estas mejor ?...Me preocupe mucho - se veía ausente, concentrada en sus propios pensamientos, solo me vio a los ojos una vez, cuando despertó, pero después bajo el rostro y guardó silencio...

_...si no hacía algo pronto se alejaría otra vez y para siempre. No lo permitiría._

- ¿quee haces...!!? - pensaba en que demonios había cambiado su mirada de Trunks cuando lo sentí ya a mi lado respirando entrecortadamente, murmuró algo que no entendí pero no me importó mucho en ese momento, solo sabía que estaba muy cerca, demasiado...

Me vio con ternura y deseo, una ultima mirada antes de cerrar los ojos y dejar que el instinto nos llevara al éxtasis del beso por tanto tiempo soñado, mi piel se estremecía al saberlo a tan poca distancia, su mano acariciaba mi rostro y cabello mientras la otra acercaba mi cuerpo al suyo.

Todo el cansancio que pude haber sentido quedó completamente nulificado, solo existía ese sentimiento que me llenaba de adrenalina, mi pulso se aceleró hasta alcanzar sus límites pero no había nervios ni dudas y mucho menos miedos solo esa emoción que me daba calor desde el interior de mi alma era demasiado perfecto tal vez fuera solo un sueño pero entonces quería que fuera el sueño mas duradero de toda mi vida. Lo conozco desde que tengo memoria pero nunca imaginé sentirlo de esta forma, ahora puedo saber lo que siente, no necesito palabras para entenderlo, está claro, lo único que necesito ahora es más, más de esos besos, más de ese calor, sus labios me daban algo que nunca había tenido, ni siquiera soñado, era adictivo y no lo perdería por nada del mundo, nada nos volvería a separar...jamás...

Quien diría que esto pasaría, aún recuerdo todo lo que pasé junto a ella durante nuestro viaje por el universo, atesoro esos recuerdos en el fondo de mi alma, y cuando me sentía solo, lo único que hacía era traerlos a mi memoria y me sentía mejor, recordar su sonrisa me aliviaba el sufrimiento y su voz borraba cualquier lágrima de soledad. Y ahora que la tengo entre los brazos... simplemente no puedo creerlo, no puedo creer que haya desperdiciado tanto tiempo, debí haberla besado desde hace tanto, debí haberme acercado a ella desde la primera vez que tuve esa maravillosa sensación, pero ya no hay forma de regresar el tiempo, lo que quiero en este momento es tenerla a mi lado, sentir su piel bajo mis manos, besar sus labios, su cuello, y permitirnos disfrutar de algo que evadimos los últimos años...

No permitirían que el tiempo volviera a quitarles vida, Trunks dirigió sus manos a la espalda de Pan, y lentamente, mientras se miraban a los ojos, abrió lentamente su vestido , hasta poder dejarlo arrumbado en una orilla de la cueva, no encontraba como expresar lo que lo hacía sentir cuando lo veía de esa forma, solo atino a quitarse la camisa y dejar que ella acariciara su pecho con esas manos delicadas. Tomo con sus manos su rostro y la volvió a besar, pero después cambio sus labios un momento por la suave piel de su cuello y pecho, ambos acariciaban sus cuerpos tal como desearon hacerlo en sus sueños, recorrían un camino que no conocían a ciencia cierta pero se dejaban llevar por algo mas poderoso que ellos, algo que los envolvía por completo...

Las caricias se volvieron mas fogosas que nunca, no sabían que era lo que buscaban sus manos pero sin duda, por los gemidos que brotaban de los labios de ambos, estaban a punto de encontrarlo, Trunks descubrió la suavidad de su piel y el dulce sabor que proporcionaban sus labios, estaba desesperado por entregarse, por hacerla suya y él ser de ella, con sus brazos, con un poco mas de fuerza de la que tenía pensada, estrechó la cintura de la chica hasta sentir todo el calor de su cuerpo y principalmente el roce del mismo contra el suyo propio y eso no hizo mas que excitarlo mas de lo que ya estaba y pronto fue mas que evidente...

Pan se perdió en el paraíso por las caricias de ese hombre que la volvía loca, se dejaba hacer por el, como si nada mas importara, quería sentirlo...y de que forma! pronto notó "algo" rozando su vientre y se sonrojo al darse cuenta de lo que era, pero no pudo evitar una sonrisa, siempre soñó con provocarle esas sensaciones, este era su sueño, así que dirigió sus manos a ese estorbo que representaba ahora el pantalón y fue desabrochándolo poco a poco, terminando junto con el resto de la ropa, notó como el la miraba algo sorprendido pero no le dio importancia, lo volvió a besar, lamiendo con seductora suavidad esos labios carnosos, el calor se había vuelto insoportable y ya prácticamente no había prenda que le estorbara, y la que quedaba no duró mucho en su lugar...

Se recostaron en la dura superficie, él sobre ella, uniéndose a la perfección como si hubieran sido hechos el uno para el otro exclusivamente, acelerando el ritmo como en una danza salvaje.

_**Dos cuerpos se fundieron en uno, dos mentes unieron sus pasiones y dos almas se convirtieron en una nueva, una renovada, una mejor.**_

FIN...

Notas de la Autora: Gracias por leer mi 1er. fanfic; un pequeño oneshot XD no sean malos y dejen sus reviews para saber como puedo mejorar, si dejan review les mandaré una galleta...estoy casi segura de que puede caber en la unidad de Cd's...jejejejeje ... Tengo de chispas de chocolate...¿quieren? dejen review :D


End file.
